nightsistersofdathomirslstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
High Mother Lady Kia
The Story of Lady Kia all began long ago during the time of the Sith Emperor Lord Vitiate. In that time lived a Dark lord named Darth Tokemi. Tokemi was very powerful and wise in the arts of the darkest powers of the darkside. Tokemi was orignally from Dathomir, but became part of the Ancent Sith Empire under Emperor Vitiate. Emperor Vitiate ordered the Lady Tokemi to create a vessal to hold his most hated rivals. As Lady Tokemi began she seduced the Dark Lord Naga Tapusa to aide her in her task. Using Tapusa's DNA and her own DNA she crafted a vessal. This vessal was a female child. The Emperor then with Tokemi's help inprisoned his rivals inside the body. The Emperor Vitiate then orded the vessal child to be killed so his rivals souls would be destoryed and not become part of the spirital plan of the force. But Tokemi could not bring herself to do it. As such Tokemi and Tapusa left and took refuge on Korriban in one of the acent valleys. The Emperor found them and a battle begain Tokemi was struck down but Tapusa wounded escaped and vanished going to his hidden asteroid base where befor he died Tapusa put the female child in stasus. A Sith Lord named Darth A'mira felt the force calling her to a asteroid in a asteroid belt between the planets Genarius and Almas. As she made it threw the feild she saw a large asteroid and came down to see what was it that she felt. As she came in she saw a landing area. she landed and it lowered her down into the main hanger. as the airlock closed and the atmospher became normal she came out of her ship. As she looked around she saw strange creatures that were dead looked to have died many years ago. As she walked along she found sith marking and the pressence of the dark side was very strong. She saw statues in there easly seen as being made by alchemy and the name on them was all the same, Naga Shadow is the name on all of them. Darth A'mira keep walking till she herd voices as she looked over the edge down into the big room which looked like a thrown room of this late Sith, she saw three sith holocrons all on at the same time, one was for sure the Sith Lord Naga Shadow, but the other two were witches for sure there robes gave that away, and in the middle of them was a beautyful female wearing little clothing. But at her feet was a Great Sith Sword most likely that of the Sith who rests here. But the Darth A'mira got to close the holocrons all turn and told the female to attack not back down never show weakness no matter who is there. The girl picked up the blade and to the surprise of the Darth A'mira the female ran up the wall. Darth A'mira used force grip to grab the girl but her will broke threw it, so she pulled her lightsaber and blocked the blade which did not take any damage from the lightsaber. As the fight grew on the Darth A'mira keep testing this young one seeing her battle skills were very good but had no focus no main control just attack rage filled her. Although the girl did show signs of very good teaching in which she summoned a force storm to make it hard for the Darth A'mira to see. But the Darth A'mira did not need ot see to know where the girl was and after a while Darth A'mira had seen enough and easly droped the child. Darth A'mira then bound the child thinking she has great promise as a apperntance and took her down to the holocrons which all activated. In so doing the Darth A'mira talked with them and waking the child. The holocrons told the child that this one here was her new master and she should follow this master of the dark side. the loyalty of the child was to her teachers and did as told she showed her new master all of the base and what was in there. Darth A'mira told her to take the holocrons and her blade and the light armor she had along with the cloak of the late sith lord with her. And so they left the astorid and returned to the Tower of Darth A'mira where the girl started her training of the dark arts. Over the years with her master the hidden traits of seeing and talking to force spirits with out even summoning them became aware to her master Darth A'mira. As time went on Darth A'mira bestode the name Kia on her in a way a tribute to a late leader of the Nightsisters Tamith Kai. Kia's powers grew amazingly fast her focus and willpower became her hallmark her emotions were never seen to go amok but she showed total control something that became her hallmark. Over time she would even be able with just her soft calm pleasing voice to manipulate even the greatest of Jedi masters on both Ruusan and Yavin IV to let her conduct the dark rituals to trap major dark force spirits to use to create her Dark Forge a Forge to aid in the creation of Dark Armors and Sith Great Weapons and Sith Amulets. She moved up in the ranks of the Dark Lords of the Sith to where she was granted the full Rank of Darth. Then unexpected her master Darth A'mira vanished to where no one knows Darth Kia cannot even sence her now. So the Dark Lord Validus ruler of the Dark Lords of the Sith placed the young Darth Kia in her masters place as head of the Sorcerors and Witchs of the Order. Now this powerful Darth over sees all of the Darker Arts of the order. Her focus and mind stronger than ever and her power grows more powerful daily. On that trip to Dathomir as well Darth Kia came across the new Nightsisters a fight took place and Darth Kia easily defeated them. In so doing she took copies of both The Book of Law and The Book of Shadow's from the Nightsisters. Returning to Byss she began to study the book adding their knowledge to those she was already tougth. More and more this powerful Dark Force User makes her mark in the galaxy what is to come of things now as she moves in the shadows of things. Strangly Darth Kia vanished from Byss, Many thought she went deep in the outer core. But it has been reported she had shown up on Mygeeto for what reasons no one knows. Also reports that Darth Ptas has been seen visiting Darth Kia from time to time but no reason is know why. It is now known That Darth Kia used Megeeto for information on droid construction, and when the planet was devastated she vanished. It was another year before word came of what she had been truely up to. She had reunited with her old master Darth A'mira and brought back the ancent order of the Sith Witches, these were powerful force users, and did not hold any alliences with anyone. In so doing Darth Kia took on the role and Title of High Mother of the Order of the Sith Witches, her old Master Darth A'mira became the High Elder of the order. More info is comeing out about now High Mother Kia. In to the point of her control over the planet of Ilum but her actions are more peaceful towards the galaxy is this a new face of this order, or is the High Mother Kia up to something more dark only time will tell. More and more has come out about Lady Kia, After her stay on Ilum, she and her sisters relocated to Dathomir. But no one understood exactly what had happened. Lady Kia had destoryed all that was on Ilum with a powerful force storm, a test of her power that the spirit of Gethzerion had taught her. Her force sight had grown more and more and she finally decovered who her mother was. Her mother was a Dark Lord from Dathomir . In so doing on her landing on dathomir. Her sith sisters took over the Great Canyon Clan of Nightsisters, and renamed it to the Spellweaver Clan, and then relocated to the forest area of Dathomir. Now with all her ancent records from the sorcerer's of Tund, and the Book written by Allya "The Book of Law", and Gethzerion's "Book of Shadows", along with who knows what other ancent artifacts and writtings. Kia Sits as the High Mother of the Spellweaver Nightsisters Clan, and her powerful elder sisters control a large area of Dathomir. The High Mother and her clan left dathomir and ventured to korriban. There Lady Kia secertly looked for what you could say was her mothers tomb. Lieing to the press and those on Korriban using her pet Hssiss's to cause a stur and keep all eyes off of her goal. She found her mothers tomb and reclamed her mothers armor and her mothers weapons and sarcofugus. With all the eyes from the dark lords of the sith, and those of other sith factions looking at her evey move she used one of the Dark Forges Pellen crusers to transport her mothers Sarcofugus to the ancent sith asteroid base of Naga Tapusa and lay it beside his. Now Kia has her ancent mothers spirit to guild her as well as other spirits under her control including Darth Naga Tapusa, the acent Sith rest near her and guild her now in all her actions. She has not forgot the past and will one day get her vengence on those who turned against her so long ago. The Nightsisters did not stay long on the Asteroid and returned to Dathomir reclaming there acent moutain strong hold. High Mother Kia herself brought her parents sarcofugus to Dathomir with her. They now lay deep inside the moutain with all of the Nightsisters scroll and books of knowledge.